


bugs with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, oikawa is petty af and i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Koutarou has time to be aware of exactly three things when he wakes up in the morning before his headache hits.First, he is not in his bed and this is not his house.Second, he is as naked as the day he was born.Third, someone’s chest is pressed against his back, their arm thrown around his waist haphazardly.alternatively: the one with the drunk sextoday in love-bites and legwarmers: dance showcases, double-dates, and the seedy underbelly of betting rings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is your love-bites update! It's fairly long and full of drama, so hopefully that makes up for pausing this fic to publish a few others.
> 
> Enjoy!

Koutarou has time to be aware of exactly three things when he wakes up in the morning before his headache hits.

First, he is not in his bed and this is not his house.

Second, he is as naked as the day he was born.

Third, someone’s chest is pressed against his back, their arm thrown around his waist haphazardly.

Koutarou’s hangover hits him full force in the next breath, and he tries not to groan audibly. He must not succeed completely because the body behind him shifts slightly before falling still once more.

Koutarou takes a second and tries to think back on what happened last night through the haze of his headache. He remembers everything just fine up until the point that the Terushima kid convinced him to drink a zombie. Things become hazy after that. He remembers dancing with Terushima, remembers thinking he was incredibly sexy with jeans so tight that they should be illegal they made his ass look so good.

He maybe remembers kissing Terushima?

Koutarou snaps his eyes open, squinting through the harsh morning light filtering in through the window. Slowly, he starts to roll over, trying not to shift the person against him too much. He has to _know_ , though, who is in bed with him.

He rolls over and just about falls out of bed. It’s Terushima. Because of course it is. Koutarou tries to recall at what point in the night he thought it would be a good idea to have sex with Terushima while drunk but it’s all a big black spot, only bits and pieces of the night manage to make it through.

He’s about to start trying to slip out of bed and getting his clothes together when Terushima’s eyes blink open and Koutarou is lost in a swirl of almond brown eyes.

Koutarou knows, logically, that he’s seen Terushima before, so he wonders if there’s such a thing as love at second sight.

“Hi,” Terushima says softly, yawning as he reaches up to rub sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning,” Koutarou whispers, and he feels a bit cheated by the alcohol because Terushima is _definitely_ prettier than he remembers.

Terushima looks at him, glances around the room, and then looks at him again, squinting slightly.

“Headache?” Koutarou asks. If his headache is anything like Koutarou’s, he has got to be suffering.

“Yeah, a bit,” Terushima says, licking his lips. Koutarou makes a concerted effort not to track the movement with his eyes. “Hey, do you remember what happened last night?”

Koutarou laughs, then regrets it immediately as pain spikes in his head. “Bits and pieces, yeah.”

“Good,” Terushima says, smiling timidly. Koutarou feels his heart melt a little at the sight. “Because I don’t really remember anything. Fill me in?”

Koutarou panics. He was hoping Terushima remembered more than he did, but it looks like they’ll have to rely on his memory. “Do you at least remember ordering the drink and making me drink one too?”

“Yeah, I remember that, and maybe dancing with you too?” He pauses and runs a hand through his hair as he struggles to remember. “I don’t remember anything else after that.”

Koutarou gets a stupid idea that won’t work, but he has to try it anyway. “I want to try something to jog our memories.”

“Okay,” Terushima says eagerly. “I’m willing to try anything.”

Koutarou smiles before reaching up with his hand, cupping Terushima’s face and pulling him in until their lips meet. Terushima gasps in surprise and Koutarou slots their lips together, sucking at Terushima’s bottom lip lightly as Terushima recovers and begins to kiss him back.

Koutarou intends to break the kiss off after a few seconds, he really does, but kissing Terushima feels so _easy_ , so natural, that he doesn’t really want to stop. He moves his hand away from Terushima’s face and lets it drift down the soft skin of his side, his hand coming to rest in the shallow curve of Terushima’s waist. He slowly pulls Terushima closer, lets their bare legs tangle together under the sheets.

Terushima slides a hand down Koutarou’s back, nails dragging slowly along his skin. His skin sparks and tingles in the wake of Terushima’s fingers and he moans softly into Terushima’s mouth. Terushima runs his tongue along Koutarou’s bottom lip and Koutarou just about loses it as he remembers all at once that Terushima has a piercing in his tongue. He remembers because Terushima’s tongue is in his mouth, sliding along his own tongue and teasing him and he runs his piercing along the inside of his lips, behind his teeth.

Koutarou isn’t really remembering much else from their night, but if Terushima kissed as well last night as he is right now, it’s no wonder Koutarou ended up in bed with him. He breaks the kiss, seeing with a small amount of satisfaction that Terushima is just as flushed and breathing hard like Koutarou. “Well, did that jog your memory at all?” he manages to ask, tracing small patterns with his fingers on Terushima’s hip.

“No,” Terushima sighs, snuggling into Koutarou, “But it was _very_ nice.”

Koutarou chuckles and the pain in his head reminds him that they should both drink some water and eat something, and also swallow some Advil. He says as much to Terushima who nods in agreement but doesn’t make an effort to move. “Come on pretty boy, let’s get some food.”

He manages to untangle himself from Terushima and stumbles around the room, pulling on items of clothing as he finds them. Terushima just watches him from where he remains sprawled on the bed.

“Don’t hate me,” Terushima begins, and Koutarou looks up at him with what Akaashi calls his bewildered owl face. “But what’s your name?”

Koutarou laughs loudly despite the headache destroying his brain. “Bokuto Koutarou,” he says when his laughter abates.

Terushima closes his eyes, a flush painting his cheekbones. “Yeah, okay, I did know that.”

“It’s okay,” Koutarou says, picking up some of Terushima’s clothes from the floor and throwing them at him. “That drink was pretty nasty, I’m surprised I remembered my own name when I woke up, let alone yours.”

“I can’t believe I slept with you and I don’t remember that or your name.”

“Awww, don’t worry man, it happens.”

Terushima peeks at him from under the arm he has flung across his eyes. “I’m a terrible person.”

Koutarou smirks at him, now fully dressed. “Terrible you may be,” he says, prodding at Terushima’s waist in order to get him to move and delighted when it results in a shriek that hurts both their heads but proves Terushima is ticklish so it’s _worth_ it. “But you’re still cute and I need food, so let’s go.”

“How does that logic make any sense, bro.”

“Hell if I know, I’m too hungover to care.”

Terushima sits up with a groan and pulls a light blue v-neck over his head, the motion tousling his blonde hair adorably. Koutarou runs his hands through Terushima’s hair, straightening the strands.

“Okay,” Terushima says, finally sliding out of bed and into some boxers and pants. “Let’s go get some food.”

He walks over to his bedroom door and opens it, peering out into the hallway before motioning Koutarou to follow him. Koutarou doesn’t understand his need for secrecy until they reach the living room.

A mostly naked Tendou is sprawled out in the middle of the floor, his head in the lap of Semi, who is leaning up against the couch in a similar state of undress.

“Look, Eita-chan,” Tendou sings, “Our little mouse got laiiid last night.”

Koutarou wants to punch him.

“Stop being so annoying so early in the morning,” Semi snaps as Terushima scurries past them and into the entryway to slip into his shoes, swiping his keys from a small table in the hallway. Koutarou levels a glare at both Tendou and Semi before following Terushima out the door.

“Sorry about them,” Terushima says softly once they’re a block away. “Usually they’re not bad as far as roommates go, but they can be terrible at times. I try and stay out of their way.”

Koutarou wants to reach out and lace their fingers together but isn’t sure where they stand, so he shoves them in his pockets.

It’s not nearly as satisfying.

“Don’t worry about them,” Koutarou says, “I’m fine.”

Terushima nods and looks a bit panicked.

“Where do you want to go for food?” Koutarou asks, and watches as the panic fades from Terushima’s face and is replaced with a small smile.

“How do you feel about iHop?”

***

Oikawa has officially moved from his ‘I’m pretending it’s not a problem so  _I’m fine_ ’ routine and jumped headfirst into ‘if I’m miserable then you’re all going to be miserable’ routine, and Kenma wants to pull his own hair out.

Admittedly, they’re all a bit tired of Oikawa and Iwaizumi skirting around each other and pretending like the sight of one another doesn’t make them want to scream in frustration. But since Bokuto has suddenly become very busy with someone Kenma thinks he remembers being introduced to, Terushima something, and Kuroo is still wrapped up in his latest boy-toy, it’s really just him, Suga and Akaashi that really have to deal with Oikawa’s misery.

Kenma supposes that’s why Akaashi and Suga are sitting on his bed, sometime after midnight, discussing how to fix this problem between Oikawa and Iwaizumi without actually _doing_ anything. Kenma’s only half listening as he tries to clear a level on the game he’s still working on.

“Has anyone actually talked to Iwaizumi recently?” Suga asks, only to watch as Akaashi and Kenma both shake their heads.

“He’s been spending a lot of time in the library studying for his finals,” Akaashi replies. “Something needs to happen, though, because I’m tired of watching Oikawa fight off tears every time he sees Iwaizumi.”

“Agreed,” says Suga. “If we could just get them to _talk_ to one another.” Suga falls silent, thinking for a moment. “How long has this been going on, exactly?”

“Over a month,” Kenma says quietly.

“What?” Suga shrieks, and both Akaashi and Kenma shush him. Oikawa is upstairs studying and the last thing Kenma needs is a mopey Oikawa crawling into his bed.

“As far as we can tell, Iwaizumi started pulling away after Halloween, and we’re a week away from finals now,” Akaashi says evenly.

“This is worse than I thought,” Suga says in disbelief.

Kenma honestly wouldn’t believe it either if he hadn’t been living through it for the past month. “What makes it worse is that everyone else can see that they’re stupidly in love with each other but we’re all too busy with our own lives to actually try and do anything to fix it.”

“It’s hard to fix something when you don’t know if they both _want_ it fixed.” Akaashi reaches out and pulls Suga into his arms as he speaks, resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder.

Suga looks like he’s about three seconds away from screaming in frustration when he says, “It’s so _obvious_ that they belong together though! How can they not _see_ it?”

“Now you know how we all felt when you were working things out with Akaashi,” Kenma states rather bluntly.

Akaashi whips his head over to Kenma to say, “Kenma, quiet.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” Suga asks, eyes wide with surprise. “Kenma, are you serious?”

“Obviously,” Kenma starts, looking at Akaashi over the top of his 3DS. “We were all taking bets on how long it took both of you to figure things out.”

“Excuse me,” Suga interrupts. “You did _what_ now?”

Kenma realizes that maybe he should not have let that little bit of information slip. “It was Oikawa’s idea.”

“I’ll be right back,” Akaashi whispers as he vanishes from the room. Suga falls off the bed with his rather abrupt departure, his support gone.

“I can’t believe you people,” Suga moans from his position on the floor.

“What can’t you believe about us?” asks Oikawa, appearing in the room with a glowering Akaashi by his side. “That we’re all outrageously attractive?”

Before Suga can form a response, Akaashi blurts, “Why did you place bets on when Suga and I would get together?”

Oikawa looks at Kenma with a betrayed expression. “You _told them?_ ” He clicks his tongue. “Kenma, we agreed that they could never know.”

“I cannot believe that I live with you people,” Akaashi says, throwing his hands up in the air and collapsing on the mattress at Kenma’s feet.

“Oh don’t give me that,” grouses Oikawa. “It’s not like you didn’t start a bet to see how long it would take before Bokuto either told Kuroo or moved on.”

Suga’s head pops up from the ground. “Babe, you _didn’t_.”

“Oh, he did,” Oikawa says smugly, crossing his arms.

“You’re all terrible,” Suga says, laying back down on the floor.

“No, what’s terrible is that Akaashi won the bet we made over you,” Kenma says, taking unabashed pleasure in the way Akaashi slowly turns his head to look at Kenma in horrified disbelief.

“How could you,” is all Akaashi manages to say before Suga screeches, “You did _what?!”_

Oikawa laughs so hard he collapses to the floor next to Suga, who is scrambling up to launch himself at Akaashi.

“Look, okay, when I found out the pool was so large and I knew you best and for some unknown reason they didn’t think about the fact that I might have an unfair advantage—”

“Hey, wait a second!” Oikawa interrupts, just realizing he’s been hustled.

“—and so I placed a rather accurate bet and won.” Akaashi has his hands up in front of him in an effort to forestall whatever kind of righteous fury he feels coming from Suga. It’s the fastest Kenma has ever heard him speak.

“How much,” asks Suga lowly.

“Close to eighty dollars.”

“You’re paying for dinner for the next month,” Suga states, settling back onto the bed and turning his full attention to Oikawa. “So, _Oikawa_ , how are things with Iwaizumi?”

“Just like that, huh?” Oikawa asks.

Kenma is feeling a distinct sense of whiplash, and judging by the look on Akaashi’s face he isn’t the only one.

“Just so,” Suga says primly. “Tell us about Iwaizumi.”

“There really isn’t much to tell,” Oikawa says defensively. “He doesn’t talk to me, I avoid him, life goes on.”

Kenma sighs in tandem with Akaashi and Suga.

“And you don’t think there’s a way to fix things?” Suga asks hopefully.

“How am I supposed to fix things when I don’t even know what I did _wrong?”_

“Well, maybe,” Akaashi begins, but Oikawa cuts him off.

“No, for whatever reason, Iwa-chan has decided that I’m not good enough for him and that’s it, end of story.”

Oikawa vanishes from the room before the echo of his voice fades.

“Well,” says Akaashi a bit numbly a few moments later. “That could have gone better.”

“I don’t know what to do, but it’s probably going to have to be pretty drastic to get these two to talk to each other.”

Suga seems quite determined to fix whatever went wrong with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kenma reasons that once you’re happy, you want everyone else around you to be happy.

He prays that Suga’s perceptive eyes never turn toward him.

***

Yui is sitting on Yachi’s bed, petting Elmo and laughing brightly as Yamaguchi recounts the encounter he had today with an over-enthusiastic student he had to tutor in the biology lab.

“I mean he looked at me like I was speaking in a foreign language when I was explaining Punnett squares!”

Yui clutches her side in laughter as Yachi curls up against Yamaguchi’s chest to hide her own giggles. Yamaguchi opens his mouth to continue when he’s interrupted by the dual chimes of Yachi’s and Yui’s phones.

It’s an email, and Yui feels her laughter give way to incredulity as she reads it. “What?” She exclaims, making Elmo startle and hop into Yachi’s lap in fright.

“What is it?” asks Yamaguchi from where he’s seated behind Yachi on the bed, arms wound tightly around her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder, reading the email on her phone as she does. “Well, that sucks.”

Yachi starts to breathe a little harder, her breaths coming in tiny little gasps as she tenses up. Elmo meows and paws at her arm. Yui pauses, a little bit at a loss as for what to do, but Yamaguchi springs into action, pulling Yachi’s phone from the grip she has around it, her fingers turning white, and scoots around on the bed until he’s facing her, his back to Yui. “Yachi, breathe with me, okay?” He says quietly, and Yui watches as he gets her to slow her breathing until it’s deep and even again, matching up with his steady rhythm.

“Yamaguchi what am I going to _do_?” Yachi wails, and tears begin to trickle from her eyes. Elmo meows in distress and tries to crawl up her chest. She picks up the cat and holds her in her arms, burying her face in the soft fur.

Yamaguchi moves back to where he was before, pulling Yachi close to his chest. “It’s okay, fumigation happens.”

Yachi sniffles. “The email says we have to be out for a _week_ , though. Where am I going to stay?”

Yui looks back at the email on her phone, dimly registers the words ‘ _due to a problem with bugs, the dorms will close for a week for fumigation. All residents will need to find other living arrangements for the duration of the fumigation, as anything living will not be able to survive the treatment’_ and furiously thinks of places she could stay.

“...come stay with me?” Yui catches the tail end of Yamaguchi’s question and raises an eyebrow.

“Really?” Yachi asks, twisting around to look at his face. His nose is dusted with a soft layer of pink underneath his freckles.

“Yeah, really.”

“Elmo too?”

Yamaguchi chuckles softly. “Yes, Elmo too.”

Yui looks away from the display of pureness in front of her and composes a text, Yamaguchi’s invitation sparking an idea of where she can spend the next week.

 

To: **Snowflake**

hey, can I stay at your place for a week?

my building is being fumigated

From: **Snowflake**

haha rip

yeah, of course

you can just have my room im never there anyway

To: **Snowflake**

so i guess things are going well with Akaashi then

From: **Snowflake**

yeah you could say that ;)

To: **Snowflake**

glad to hear it.

i’ll bring my stuff over by 8 tonight

From: **Snowflake**

i’ll be there to help you

 

Yui smiles, looks back up at Yachi. “Hey, Yachi-chan. Looks like we’re going to be actual roommates for a week!”

Yachi sits up excitedly, dislodging Elmo from her lap. “Really?”

“Oh, are you staying in Suga-san’s room?” Yamaguchi asks.

They all watch as Elmo yowls and runs into the dresser.

“Yeah, he’s going to stay with Akaashi while I’m there,” Yui says as Yamaguchi leans over the edge of the bed to pick up a dazed Elmo and set her back in Yachi’s lap.

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Yachi says, burying a kiss to the top of Elmo’s head.

Elmo meows and looks at Yui a bit cross-eyed.

“You and me both, Yachi-chan.”

***

“Hey Keiji,” Koushi says, bending forward into a languid straddle stretch as he types out a response to a text. “Guess what.”

Akaashi yawns, slides into a lazy split and bends over his right leg until his chin is resting on his kneecap. “Hard to say,” he says, eyes drifting shut so easily Koushi wonders how he ever forgets that Akaashi is _not_ a morning person.

“Yui is going to be staying in my room this week while her apartment is being fumigated,” he says, finally putting down his phone and resting his chin on the smooth wood floor of the studio.

Akaashi slips out of his right split and rotates to his left leg, rolling his neck before laying out along his left leg. Koushi makes a concerted effort to not drool at the sight.

His boyfriend should _not_ be this hot.

“That’s nice,” Akaashi says, clearly not really registering what Koushi’s just said because a moment later his eyes snap open and he looks at Koushi. “Wait, where are you going to sleep?”

Koushi tilts his head, “With you of course.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Akaashi rotates into a straddle stretch, laying his torso down flat against the floor, mirroring Koushi exactly and Koushi remembers back to the last time they were in this position, scant moments before Akaashi kissed him for the first time. “Not that I mind, of course, but you like to have space that is all your own.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Koushi says, not bothering to try and hide his blush at the memories of how this started. “I mean, I’m basically there every night now anyway and I’ll be fine without my room for a week. Besides, I can still stop in and get things, Yui won’t mind.”

Koushi blames Akaashi’s expansive collection of legwarmers for everything. Today’s pair are a soft blue, cable-knit and incredibly soft looking.

“That’s true,” Akaashi says, and Koushi isn’t sure how he manages to shrug so nonchalantly but he does and follows that thought up with, “Especially since we have so many late-night rehearsals to prep for the showcase this weekend. It will be easier if we’re coming and going from the same house.”

Koushi props his chin up in the palm of his right hand, leaning on his elbow. “We can also keep a closer eye on Oikawa.”

Akaashi cringes. “He’s getting pretty bad now.”

“I think it’s time we do something about this.”

“Koushi, _no._ ”

“But Keiji-chan,” Koushi whines, “I came up with a solution. We’ll just take them both out on a double-date.”

“There is no way we’ll ever get them to agree to that.”

Koushi grins smugly. “We’re not going to tell them they’ll both be there. We’ll invite them to dinner with us separately.”

Akaashi just gives him an exhausted look. “You are terrifying.”

Koushi scoots up to him, brushes the tips of their noses together. “You like it,” he says, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Akaashi’s nose.

“I’m just too tired to properly fear you,” Akaashi says instead, but Koushi can see the way pink brushes across his cheekbones.

“It will work, Keiji, have faith.”

***

“Just remember that you will be here with like, seven other guys depending on the night, and while they’re all really nice, make sure you lock your door.”

Yui looks at Suga’s bright smile, a bit dazed, and nods. She drops her duffel bag on the floor of his room and looks around at the space that is just so, _Suga_. “I like your room,” she says as she fingers the line of white lights that trails around the room, casting a soft glow.

“I like it too.”

“What were you saying, about the other guys?”

“Oh.” Suga crosses the room and sits on the edge of his bed. “Most of them know you’re here, and they all know that my room is _always_ a knock first room, so they should leave you alone.”

Yui plops down next to him.

“But if they bother you at all just shoot me a text and I’ll sort them out.”

“As far as welcome speeches go, yours could use a little work.”

Suga sags back against the headboard. “Give me a break, Yui, I’ve been in the studio for like, six hours each day prepping for the showcase at the end of this week.”

“Oh you poor _thing_ ,” she says, not sorry for him at all. Saying as much just earns her another groan from Suga.

“Fine. Don’t pity me. I don’t need it anyway.”

“Go and whine to your boyfriend, isn’t that what he’s there for?”

“He’s in rehearsal!” Suga whines, throwing himself across her lap dramatically. “I haven’t seen him all _day_.”

Yui has to exert a lot of effort to _not_ roll her eyes. “Well, I’m sure it will be worth it when you see him dance at the showcase.”

“It damn well _better be_ ,” he mutters into the sky-blue comforter.

“Would it be okay for me to come and watch you dance?” Yui asks, figuring now would be a good time for a change of subject. “It’s two days from now, right?”

Suga perks up immediately. “Of course! It’s just in the dance hall in the Richards building, you know the one.”

Yui smiles. “Indeed I do!”

“Great! It’s at seven Friday night.”

“I will be there.”

 

Yui hums as she grabs her towel and shampoo. Suga left about an hour ago to go and ‘deal with Oikawa’, whatever that means, and after doing a bit of studying for her history of dance final, Yui heads to the shower for a bit of relaxation and warmth before bed.

It’s colder in this house than she likes it.

Yui curses the cold the moment she steps out of the warm stream of water. Wrapping the towel around her torso she heads for Suga’s room. She’s so intent on not freezing in the hallway that she doesn’t see Daichi until she has collided with him.

He quickly grabs her arms, which is the only thing that keeps her from sprawling out on the floor.

“Daichi! Hi! I am so sorry,” she says, trying not to let her teeth chatter.

“Uh, Michimiya?” He squints, like he doesn’t believe his eyes. “What are you doing here in my house, in only a towel?” Daichi’s face is like a stone mask.

Yui becomes painfully aware of the fact that she’s wearing nothing but a towel. No wonder Suga said to be careful. “Oh, well, you see, my dorm is being fumigated, so I’m staying in Suga’s room until I can go back to mine.”

“Unbelievable,” Daichi mutters darkly.

His hands are still wrapped around her bare arms.

They’re quite warm.

“I’m sorry if that isn’t okay with you?” Yui asks weakly. She doesn’t know how this whole vampire _coven_ thing works, and she hopes that this isn’t going to like, be a _problem_ or something. The last thing Suga needs to worry about is more drama with his roommates.

Daichi looks down at her, eyes widening. “No, you’re fine,” he says quickly, and his mask breaks a bit as he smiles down at her warmly. “I just can’t believe that Suga didn’t even _text_ me about it.”

Yui doesn’t miss the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Okay well, if it’s not a problem, can I go get dressed?” she asks a bit timidly. Despite the warmth of Daichi’s hands, it really is _quite cold_ in the hallway.

Daichi’s hands release her like he suddenly realized he is holding on to hot coals. Yui watches in fascination as a blush crawls its way across his cheekbones and down his face and neck. “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

“Thanks!” Yui calls over her shoulder as she scurries quickly to Suga’s room. Closing the door behind her, she sighs in relief as she’s able to throw on some leggings and a warm sweater of Suga’s that she borrows from a drawer.

It is going to be an interesting week.

***

Koushi is used to the nerves that come just before he steps into the spotlight. It’s a stomach-turning, finger-clenching feeling that always sweeps over him in the moments between backstage and center stage. 

He breathes into the anticipation, the few seconds where it’s just him in the middle of the stage and the audience is waiting, wondering what he’s going to do, how he’ll move. It’s his favorite part, knowing that he’s about to do the opposite of what everyone expects from him.

The opening beats of his music echoes through the theater and his brain turns off, body moving by memory and instinct, all of the extra hours that he’d spent in the studio paying off for this one moment of perfection.

Everything falls away, and it’s just him, his body, and the music. It’s the hard movements as his arms snap into tight, precise positions, feet always placed exactly where they need to be.

Hip hop isn’t his strongest form of dance, and he’s not entirely comfortable with it, but the second he begins to move it all falls away, and he’s lost in each fluid movement as it unfolds, pressing into the emotions as they flow through his limbs like water.

It’s not a long piece, only about two and a half minutes, but the seconds stretch as he executes each pop, isolation, and sequence. When he moves through the body rolls, they’re perfect.

He picked this piece because it resonated with him, worked well with the experiences he’s had in the last month and while it _did_ take so many more hours than he thought in the studio to get the choreography just right, it’s worth it for the feeling he gets right now, as he nails every step like he was born doing this dance.

Koushi stands under the spotlight as the music fades away and listens in satisfaction as a wave of applause hits him.

The feeling of having done something, and having done it _well_ , makes it all worth it.

 

 

Koushi feels his mouth go a bit dry the second Akaashi appears on stage.

He’s sitting in the back of the dance hall, eyes trained on the stage as he cools down from his performance and prepares to watch Akaashi’s. Despite multiple attempts to get Akaashi to tell him what he was doing for the showcase, he refused to tell Koushi anything other than, “Stop asking me, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Well, he’s surprised.

Koushi expected Akaashi to pick something contemporary to dance to, since that is his forte and favorite form of dance.

But no. He goes and picks the caterpillar dance from the _Alice in Wonderland_ ballet.

Koushi watches in confusion as a famous ballet score starts playing and Yukie, Kaori, Runa and Mai shimmy their way on stage in flowing gossamer skirts and beaded bras. They’re all wearing costumes of deep purple with elaborate makeup and sheer fabric dripping and flowing from the headdresses, but that still isn’t what causes Koushi to forget how to breathe.

No, it’s Akaashi, who appears onstage in a flurry of purple material wearing nothing but billowing purple pants and a purple turban.

And eyeliner. Koushi can’t forget the eyeliner.

As Akaashi begins the dance Koushi has to remind himself to swallow, breathe, blink. He can see every line of muscle in Akaashi’s torso as he extends and lifts, making the rolls and isolations of the dance look fluid and effortless.

Koushi gasps when Akaashi nails a flawless triple pirouette into an attitude turn. Koushi can’t even bring himself to be envious of the nearly hundred and eighty degree extensions Akaashi has because each movement is so beautiful that Koushi kind of wants to cry.

He might actually be crying, come to think of it.

Never in the history of ballet has Koushi seen a sexier caterpillar.

He could be a bit biased.

All too soon it’s over, but Koushi knows that it’s already the best three minutes of his finals week and he’s so glad that he danced first because he does not want to be the person following Akaashi’s performance.

The music ends and the hall erupts in applause. Koushi jumps to his feet and rushes from where he is at the back of the room to backstage, intently looking for his beautiful, stunning boyfriend.

When he spots Akaashi in the chaos of backstage, his back is to Koushi, which makes it easy for him to run up and wrap his arms tightly around the bare skin of his torso and press a kiss to his shoulder.

Yukie, Mei, Kaori and Runa all sigh in tandem at the display, and Koushi thinks that they really shouldn’t be surprised at this point since they all share several dance classes and have seen their brief but frequent displays of affection.

“Ladies, you were amazing,” Koushi says, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Suga,” Kaori says winking at him and Akaashi. “He made us promise that we wouldn’t tell you so that it would be a surprise.”

“Oh, it was a surprise all right,” Koushi says, and he feels no guilt whatsoever about pressing his half-hard length against Akaashi from behind. He does, however, feel immense amounts of satisfaction from the way Akaashi’s breath hitches in his chest.

“I’m glad all the secrecy was worth it,” Mei says quietly. She looks at Akaashi closely. “Akaashi-san, are you alright? You look a bit pained.”

Koushi has to use every scrap of willpower he has not to smirk as Akaashi squirms in front of him.

“No, I’m fine, girls. Just a bit tired from the long hours.”

Koushi rolls his hips and Akaashi squeaks.

“Are you sure you didn’t strain something out there?” Runa asks, scanning Akaashi for any visible signs of distress.

Koushi figures it’s a good thing Akaashi’s pants are lose and roomy because she might scan something a little too obvious otherwise.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Akaashi starts to back away towards the dressing room doors. “I’m going to get changed so that I can go home and study for the rest of my finals.”

Before they can utter anything else, Akaashi is through the changing room doors with Koushi right behind him. He does a brief check to make sure it’s empty before throwing the lock on the door and slamming Koushi against the nearest wall.

“You. Little. Shit.”

Each word is punctuated by a rough, bruising kiss as Akaashi slips his hands under the silky material of Koushi’s shirt.

“I can’t help it,” Koushi pants as Akaashi works his lips down his throat. “You were _so sexy_ , Keiji,” he purrs into Akaashi’s ear.

Akaashi rolls his hips into Koushi’s pinning him against the wall. His left hand trails down to grip the back of Koushi’s thigh, lifting his leg and hooking it above his hip.

Koushi hears himself moan as Akaashi bites down on the exposed skin of his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark.

“You’re amazing,” Akaashi murmurs, and Koushi feels a shiver shake down his spine at Akaashi’s praise.

“So are you,” he replies, sucking on the lobe of Akaashi’s ear. His hands work their way over the muscles of Akaashi’s stomach, then around to press into the dip of his spine.

Akaashi lets his leg drop so that he can start working Koushi’s pants off him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Koushi says against Akaashi’s lips, “But why don’t we go back to your place to finish this?”

Akaashi pulls back just so that Koushi can see him smirk before he yanks his black jeans off him. “No,” he says, rising back up to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Koushi’s neck. He quickly pulls Koushi’s shirt off. “You started this here, so we’re going to finish this here.”

Koushi shrugs, then reaches over and tugs Akaashi’s genie pants off with one sharp tug, staying low to suck Akaashi’s length into his mouth the moment it is free.

Akaashi slams his fist against the wall and moans, his other hand tangling in the strands of Koushi’s hair.

Koushi is happy doing this, twirling his tongue around Akaashi and sucking up and down, but it’s clear that Akaashi has other ideas when he tugs Koushi up by his hair and presses into him again.

Koushi whines and shimmys out of his underwear so that when Akaashi rolls his hips into his for a second time it brings the friction that he craves. Akaashi pulls his mouth away from Koushi’s so that he can replace his tongue with his fingers.

Koushi eagerly sucks his fingers into his mouth, sliding his tongue around them and in between each digit until they’re slick. Akaashi removes his fingers, only to reach down and lift Koushi’s left leg with his other hand so that he can press those two fingers into Koushi.

Koushi gasps at the sensation, and as Akaashi starts to move his fingers steadily deeper Koushi doesn’t even try to bite back the moan that leaves him. Akaashi shifts his stance and removes his fingers in favor of tangling them in Koushi’s hair to angle his head up so that he can kiss him, full and deep.

Akaashi thrusts his tongue into Koushi’s mouth in the same instant that he slides into him, filling him.

Koushi moans into the kiss, fingers clawing against the skin of Akaashi’s back. He’s probably leaving marks but he’s too far gone to care, really.

Koushi squeezes his leg into the cleft above Akaashi’s hip, anchoring his leg by hooking his calf into Akaashi’s lower back, encouraging each slow thrust of Akaashi’s hips.

Akaashi’s hands are everywhere. In his hair, squeezing his ass, trailing over his chest and stomach. Koushi feels like each touch is a spark of electricity that adds to the growing surge of heat in his lower stomach.

Akaashi trails kisses down Koushi’s neck. He feels fangs brush against the skin of his neck, a silent question, and when Koushi nods breathlessly Akaashi bites down.

Koushi thinks he may have shouted a string of gibberish at the sensation of Akaashi’s bite washing over him to blend with the coil of heat he has become. Akaashi begins to move faster, and Koushi encourages the increase of pace, tugging on Akaashi’s hair and moving his hips in time with Akaashi.

The sensation of Akaashi wrapping a hand around his length is what does him in, and his head slams back into the wall as he moans so loud he’s _sure_ that someone can hear him, but he’s too lost in the rush of his orgasm and the haze of the bite to care even a little.

Akaashi follows not long after, and Koushi’s legs begin to shake with the strain of the position. Akaashi’s hand returns to support his leg, and he slowly retracts his fangs as he kisses the bite mark closed.

Without pulling out, Akaashi brings Koushi’s face to his and kisses him deeply, affectionately, and thoroughly. Koushi feels the effect of the kiss as it clears his head from the haze of the bite.

He hisses when Akaashi finally does pull out of him, but it’s a minor pain and it fades quickly. Still a bit too shaky to move just yet, he can only watch as Akaashi gathers up their clothes and unbolts the door before grabbing Koushi and vanishing them both into his room.

Koushi collapses into the bed, the effort of performing in several different ways pulling his eyes closed. He’s only vaguely aware of Akaashi cleaning them both up before crawling into bed to press up close next to him before sleep pulls him under.

***

It doesn’t take very long for Koushi to realize that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to set up Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

It’s the last day before the holiday break, and Koushi figures that it’s now or never and he may as well try and fix this before they all leave for the break.

“What are we doing here, Kou-chan?” Oikawa asks him, eyes full of boredom as he picks at his dinner roll.

“We’re meeting Akaashi here for dinner, I told you on the way here.”

Oikawa pouts at him. “Well then where is he? I’m hungry.”

Koushi is about to respond when he sees Akaashi coming straight for their table, a scowling Iwaizumi in tow. “He’s here, don’t worry.” Koushi tries not to smile too widely.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi are approaching their table at an angle where Oikawa can’t see them, and as Akaashi comes around to sit by Koushi, he’s able to see how Iwaizumi sits down next to Oikawa and they both turn to smile at one another before they see _who_ is sitting next to them. The speed at which they go from warm smiles to pained glares is hilarious. Koushi chokes back a giggle as Akaashi presses a kiss to his cheek.

“So, who’s ready to eat?” Akaashi asks as Oikawa whips his head away from Iwaizumi to hiss “How could you do this to me Kou-chan? You _know_ how I feel about this” the same moment that Iwaizumi growls “You didn’t tell me that _he_ would be here, Akaashi.”

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ ,” Oikawa cuts in snidely before Akaashi can respond. “Is my presence an _issue_ for you, _Iwa-chan_?”

Iwaizumi heaves the biggest sigh Koushi has ever heard from a college student and just levels a look at Oikawa. “No, it isn’t,” he grits out.

“Fine.”

“ _Fine.”_

“Guys,” Koushi says, trying to maintain order before this gets too out of hand. “Let’s just order food and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Across from him, Oikawa huffs but falls silent, turning his gaze to the menu. Iwaizumi follows suit.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Akaashi murmurs into his ear before he picks up his own menu.

“It’s going to be _fine_.”

 

It isn’t going to be fine.

 

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa starts in that sickeningly sweet voice, arms folded across his chest. “Will you tell Iwaizumi to pass me that salt?”

“Ummm…” Koushi hesitates, unsure of what to say. He looks at Iwaizumi, who is glaring furiously at his soup.

“Don’t you think he’s got enough already?” Akaashi whispers in Koushi’s ear as Iwaizumi picks up the salt and hurls it across the restaurant. A waiter ducks in terror.

“Oh, _sorry,_ ” says Iwaizumi snidely. “Did you want that?”

Oikawa gapes for half a second before his eyes narrow dangerously. Koushi braces for the explosion. “You’re such a _brute,_ Iwaizumi.”

“Better a brute than a self-absorbed, egocentric, _flirt_ without personal boundaries.”

“We should stop this before it gets any worse,” Akaashi says under his breath as he crinkles his eyebrows in worry.

“Should we though?” Koushi asks, taping a finger against his chin in thought. In front of them, Oikawa unscrews the top of the pepper shaker and dumps the entirety of it in Iwaizumi’s soup.

“They’re going to start saying things they don’t really mean,” says Akaashi.

Across from them Oikawa snidely says “I thought you could use something to spice up your boring personality.”

Iwaizumi’s grip on his spoon is dangerously tight. “Shittykawa I will actually kill you.”

“So, we invited both of you out tonight,” Koushi says, interrupting Oikawa and Iwaizumi before the situation could get any more out of hand. “So that we could talk about what’s going on between the two of you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oikawa says haughtily, causing Koushi and Akaashi to level glares at him.

“Are you kidding me?” Iwaizumi almost yells before Koushi can say the same thing. Then again, it wouldn’t be Oikawa if he didn’t try and deny what was right in front of his face.

“I don’t ‘kid’ very often, Iwaizumi,” says Oikawa, and for the first time Koushi sees the fear in his eyes and understands that no matter how much they all know that he wants Iwaizumi, he isn’t going to take the risk.

Koushi sighs, looks at Akaashi, and sees the same understanding in his eyes. Koushi is so lucky that he’s with someone who is always on the same page as him.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Suga-san,” says Oikawa, getting up to leave. “But I need to pack for home tonight, so I’m going to leave.”

“Me too,” Iwaizumi says, hastily getting up and walking away.

Oikawa waits a minute, then follows at a slower pace.

“So,” begins Akaashi. “It’s going to be _fine?”_

“I may have underestimated things.”

Koushi hopes, as he and Akaashi slowly finish their meal, that he hasn’t made things worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots to address here, so get ready!
> 
> Suga's showcase [dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJJSh-eEdRk)
> 
> Akaashi's showcase [dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOiK2G88sbw)
> 
> If you want to read the IwaOi I finished earlier this month you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8780575/chapters/20128027)
> 
> If you want to read the OiKuroo I'm in the middle of you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9064648/chapters/20615866)
> 
> If you want to read the FlintWood HP fic I wrote you can find that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950750)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and love you've given me and this series. I appreciate everything so much! <333
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
